


Instant crush

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dirty Thoughts, Español | Spanish, First Meetings, Horniness, Hugs, Hypocrisy, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Divorce, Short One Shot, Yuri Plisetsky Is So Done
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Yuri tiene un flechazo instantáneo con un hombre maduro y atractivo a quien acaba de conocer. El único problema con ese sujeto que despierta sus fantasías eróticas es que se trata del nuevo novio de su madre.---Prompt:Abrazo.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Original Female Character(s), Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Original Female Character(s), Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Kudos: 8





	Instant crush

**Author's Note:**

> **Yuri Plisetsky (18 años) y Victor Nikiforov (30 años).**

No podía sentirse más fastidiado aquella tarde. Su semblante serio, su ceño fruncido, su manera escueta y seca a la hora de responder las preguntas que su madre formulaba, intentando vanamente entablar una conversación fluida con él, dejaba ver cuan molesto se encontraba por estar en ese lugar.

Lo único que Yuri quería era largarse cuanto antes de allí. En verdad odiaba mucho aquella tradicional cafetería, sita en la zona céntrica de Moscú. Si bien el ambiente era tranquilo y bastante acogedor, se podía notar que la mayoría de los que frecuentaban ese sitio eran adultos mayores. Posiblemente él y su madre eran los más jóvenes entre todos los clientes que se hallaban en el recinto a esa hora. El chico ni siquiera probó un sorbo del café que había encargado por expresa insistencia de la mujer.

En tanto, el malhumorado joven solo estaba allí viendo de manera repetitiva las mismas cosas en su celular, hasta que se vio obligado a dejar el teléfono a un lado cuando se le terminó el crédito a su línea.

—¡Genial! -resopló y bajó el aparato sobre la mesa con de manera brusca- Ya no tengo datos y en esta basura de local ni siquiera tienen WiFi.

—Yuri, por favor -inquirió la mujer- ¿Podrías tranquilizarte un poco? Prometiste que ibas a cooperar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar esperando? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos- ¡Quisiste que faltara a mis clases de patinaje para nada!

—Solo 10 minutos más, ¿ok?

Claro estaba que ellos dos no tenían la mejor de las relaciones. La mujer sabía que Yuri no la perdonaba del todo por haberse divorciado de su padre hacía ya casi una década. El joven Plisetsky era muchacho de carácter difícil y la adolescencia había sido bastante complicada para él. Además de eso, era hijo único y siempre se llevó mejor con su progenitor pero en los últimos años poco y nada podía verlo, ya que el hombre se había mudado a San Petersburgo por cuestiones de trabajo.

Hacía cuestión de seis meses que su madre le comentó que empezó a salir con un hombre y le preguntó su opinión al respecto.

—Me parece bien que quieras rehacer tu vida -le había dicho Yuri a su madre en aquel momento- Solo te pido que no me impongas la presencia de ningún vejestorio asqueroso y borracho o de algún mantenido que quiera aprovecharse de ti. No quiero que traigas a vivir aquí a ningún sujeto.

—¿Pero acaso piensas que soy una desquiciada, Yuri? Para empezar, no tengo tan malos gustos como crees y tampoco pienso traer a nadie a vivir con nosotros -se defendió la mujer- Estoy saliendo con un hombre de treinta años, que además es un profesional.

—Es menor que tú -refutó el muchacho con un tono burlón, le resultaba gracioso que su madre siempre estuviera con sujetos más jóvenes que ella-

—Sí, es verdad que le llevo siete años pero nos entendemos muy bien y quiero darme una oportunidad con él.

—¿Y a qué se dedica?

—Es abogado. Trabaja en un prestigioso estudio jurídico y lo conocí porque mi jefe contrato sus servicios de asesoría legal.

—Ya veo -respondió Yuri con cierta indiferencia, no era como si quisiera ahondar en más detalles sobre ese tipo-

—Tengo unas fotos suyas aquí en el celular. Ven que te las enseño.

—Olvídalo, mamá. No me interesa ver las fotos de tu nueva conquista. Solo ten cuidado y si te vas a casar, avísame con tiempo para así largarme a San Petersburgo con mi padre -el chico se retiró a otra parte-

—¿¡Pero quién te dijo que pienso casarme!? ¡Dios, qué chico tan impertinente!

\---

Durante los meses posteriores, Yuri se rehusó a conocer y a saber más del novio de su madre. Simplemente no le interesaba hacerlo; no era la primera vez que ella salía con un hombre luego de su divorcio pero el chico quería mantenerse al margen de las relaciones sentimentales de su progenitora.

Después de varias semanas de mucha insistencia por parte de la mujer, Yuri por fin accedió a conocer al tal abogado con quien su madre estaba saliendo actualmente; habían acordado que sería un encuentro informal y distendido, por lo que la pareja eligió aquella cafetería que se hallaba ubicada justo frente al lugar de trabajo del hombre. Ya quedaba poco para el horario de salida del sujeto en cuestión aunque madre e hijo llegaron a la cita al menos media hora antes de lo pactado.

—Si el tal Victor Nikiforov es así de impuntual para una porquería de reunión informal como esta, no quiero imaginarme cómo será teniendo una audiencia o un juicio importante -expresó el rubio con total ironía, impaciente ante la supuesta demora del susodicho-

—No digas esas cosas, Yuri. Además, todavía falta un par de minutos para la hora acordada -respondió- ¡Oh, mira! Justo hablamos de él y ahí llegó -refirió ella viendo hacia la puerta-

Yuri se encontraba de espalda a la entrada del local y en su mente agradeció no tener que ver de inmediato al sujeto ese que le provocaba tanto fastidio. En tanto, la mujer levantó la mano para poder ser divisada.

Ella lo vio acercándose hacia la mesa que ocupaban y se puso de pie para recibirlo. Yuri sentía que no toleraba a su madre en ese momento, le daba la impresión de que actuaba como una puberta enamorada al verla toda risueña y entusiasmada con la presencia del novio recién llegado.

Apenas unos segundos después, descubrió la razón de todo aquello y quedó por demás sorprendido al escuchar aquella aterciopelada pero masculina voz.

—Buenas tardes, lamento la demora -saludó el hombre-

—Pero si no demoraste nada, querido.

Yuri no pudo con su curiosidad y volteó a verlo de inmediato. Sus ojos se encontraron con el hombre más bello que vio en toda su vida y sus expresiones faciales cambiaron de manera abrupta hasta relajarse, quedando con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas.

Se trataba de un atractivo albino de ojos aguamarina y de cautivadora sonrisa; se veía tan refinado y elegante vistiendo un traje negro que le sentaba a la perfección. Yuri se puso de pie también, como queriendo demostrar a ese hombre que tenía un mínimo de educación, cosa que realmente sorprendió a su madre.

—Victor, él es mi hijo Yuri.

—H-hola -fue todo lo que el chico pudo decir, por alguna razón los nervios lo estaban consumiendo-

—¡Yuri! -exclamó Victor con cierta efusividad y una gran sonrisa- ¿Cómo estás? Por fin tengo el gusto de conocerte.

Dicho eso, Victor se le acercó de improviso y lo rodeó con sus brazos. En tanto, el más joven jamás se lo esperó, no pudo reaccionar sino hasta el momento en que se percató de que estaba contra el pecho ajeno. Ese hombre lo estaba abrazando de una manera tan cálida y fraterna que Yuri no pudo evitar querer corresponder al gesto.

En realidad fueron solo unos pocos segundos los que se prolongó ese abrazo pero para Yuri se sintió como una preciosa y bendecida eternidad. Se vio invadido por el sutil y afable contacto que hizo vibrar hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, sus sentidos se alborotaron con la presencia ajena, con el exquisito aroma del perfume de Victor y con todas las sensaciones que experimentaba siendo estrechado por esos fuertes y varoniles brazos.

—El gusto es mío -respondió al separarse de Victor, sonriéndole también aunque maldiciendo para sus adentros por no poder disfrutar más de él-

La atracción que se gestó en Yuri hacia el albino fue automática. Enseguida supo que le encantaba el novio de su madre; tanto así que en su inquieta y lasciva cabeza ya comenzaba a fantasear eróticamente con él y con las cosas más indecentes que le gustaría hacer en su compañía.

Aquella tarde de charlas distendidas con exquisito café de por medio, no resultó tan mala después de todo. Yuri por fin encontró al hombre con quien decidió perdería su virginidad muy pronto.

FIN


End file.
